ALien
by REstricted-Access13
Summary: Well, if it really was the end... I guess seeing this guy's face was good enough. He was rather depressing but beautiful to look at. With sad gray eyes, white hair, and a strange scar. He saved me. Allen Walker x OC


_Don't get me wrong or anything, you're really strong. _

_But you're too quick to throw your life away for others and you know that we can't have that anymore._

_I'm sorry Sutia, you're no longer allowed in the Sumayoshi-rengo family. _

**My name is Суда.**

I suppose I'd seen it coming, the fact that the Yakuza was meant for people that didn't care about other people. An organization made for selfish men and women who thought the world revolved around money, sex, and drugs. It was meant to be that way, after all, heaven and hell was made for two kinds of people:

There were the good and the bad people.

I guess it was because I was so young too. I was only seventeen when I joined and I started to fight when I was five years of age because of my mother's argument of 'a woman is not to be misunderstood or underestimated', and after all there were people out there that wanted nothing more than to feel dominant. And what better person to overcome than a women who can't fight back?

I'd killed three men by the time I was the age of ten. I'd killed three men with my bare hands at the age of ten and a half years old, on my eleventh birthday.

_**You're a monster**_.

_Mommy? Where am I?_

_**You k-killed all three of them?**_

_They were asking me to, they were screaming in my head how much they were hurting. What was I supposed to do Mommy?_

_**Stay- stay away from me! You're not my daughter anymore! **_

I walked the streets for four years until Yoshida found me, I was Russian so I was a new face and I couldn't remember by name past the first three letters and the fact that I couldn't even spell or read made it hard to remember how to pronounce my first name.

_Sut- my name… is Sut…?_

_**Then I will name you Sutia, does that sound alright to you? Sutia?**_

I suppose it was close to the way I remember my mother saying it…

_Ah- y-yes, sir. _

I was an idiot for being so trustworthy over the most deranged killer in the Yakuza, but he invited me into his house and gave me food and drink. He trained me until I was on the floor balling my eyes out. He pushed me to my limits; I'd ran miles without food or water, swam those same distances, and even held burning hot iron weights with my bare wrists. He had been training me all this time to become a killer.

And not any kind of killer either… an assassin built specifically to take down the Sumayoshi-rengo's most opposed family: the Yamaguchi-gumi. The idea of killing the Yakuza's original and largest family scared me so much. I'd seen how many of my 'brothers' and 'sisters' were killed or tortured by this famed family so I'd tried to slither my way out of it.

It was of no use though, I was stuck. He told me he'd kill me, this man who had housed me for two more years of my young and naïve life… this man threatened to kill me because of his own selfish purposes?

So I ran, ran as far as I could with whatever strength I might've had left.

And I met him.

_It was that warrior with the gray eyes. _

_It was the warrior with the white hair. _

_It was the warrior with the strange scar and pentacle on his left eye. _

And he smiled at me, he gave me this peaceful but depressed smile that sent butterflies flitting around in my empty stomach. His clothing consisted of a black cloak with a silver cross on the chest and black trousers. I was in utter shock, not because he just blasted the _creature_ that had been chasing after me with ease but because he was smiling at me like he knew me for years.

"I'll protect you, just close your eyes," even his voice was depressed and tragically distant, but it was so nice too. His eyes softened a fraction when I relaxed.

I closed my eyes and slept, ignoring the blooming white hot pain from the magnificent crimson gash that had taken my whole entire left side from the collar bone down. He'd said he was going to save me, so I slept peacefully until the sun rose on the more beautiful side of Earth.


End file.
